


It only takes a single word

by origamigf



Series: AtsuKita Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Osamu makes a comment that leads to a lot of misunderstandings on Atsumu's part.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: AtsuKita Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152
Collections: Atsukita Week





	It only takes a single word

**Author's Note:**

> Farah once said she enjoyed siblings moments between Miya twins and I agreed, so that's why I wrote this.

“Yer hair looks like crap,” Osamu commented nonchalantly as always with not only the ease of his muscles moving him forward but that collected nature gathered in everything he does. Atsumu is his own brother and he can’t even read him when it they weren’t playing together. What did his brother want to do with his life? They were twins and they had always been together in every shape and way so it would only make sense they would continue the same pathway. They would get better and stronger and faster, no matter what it cost. “Maybe that’s why yer serves sucks.”

Though none of that mattered. Not the future, not the past. The only thing that really mattered was the present and presently, Atsumu was gonna kick his brother square in the jaw if he didn’t shut his trap already. 

“What? You can call me out on every little thing, but when you mess up big time, I’m supposed to be supportive and gentle?” He was probably ticked but he never let that show. His voice was even, uncaring. It’s one of those parts of his twin that he hates so much about it. You would think he would be stiff, but he’s all out there, flinging into the next dig or spike. He’s ready to receive, to block, to do anything on the court needed long as he stays on it, whether his feet were planted on the ground or thrown back for an aerial attack. 

“Shut up! I’m just havin’ an off day!” 

“Yer not.”

“I am too!”

“Yer not!”

“I am!”

“You two sound like children,” The Captain’s voice bellowed from behind them. “Is that really appropriate during a practice match?” 

The Miya twins jumped, alerted by their Captain’s unwavering calmness. He never seemed outright angry or justified, always like he was trying to understand where whoever he was talking to was coming from but always managing to hold his ground. Really, all of his opinions are just basic logic when it comes down to it. He questions people’s behavior when they act off and doesn’t need to do anything than just look at them quietly to get them back on track. He does everything by the book, including his own senses of morals and stances that he abides by. 

“I was just tellin’ ‘Tsumu his serves suck today,” Osamu defended, not adding much as a shrug or roll of the eyes. Despite that being out of his character to act such a way with anyone else outside of his dear beloved brother, he has respect for others, especially the captain. He can be a goodie-two-shoes at times, despite constantly going with whatever new bright idea that Atsumu has and getting into as much trouble as the setter. 

“And you started bickering when he didn’t agree?”

“Well, he  _ does _ suck. It ain’t my issue if he can’t accept it,” Osamu reasoned, ticking Atsumu off further. Such a simple logic bounded in reason... Kita was bound to take his side. Bastard. 

“You’re both children,” Kita said bluntly, like it was clear to everyone else to the world but them that they were being absolute morons. “Atsumu, you’re getting too riled up. That’s why you keep messing up your serves. Surely your pride isn’t okay with losing this match because you can’t keep your temper in check?” 

“Ack!” Atsumu’s shoulder jumped, a pout immediately coming to form on his face. He folded his arms, curling a little in on himself. He is being attacked from every direction, let him tell ya! 

“But picking on him will not help the issue.” Kita sighed, turning to Atsumu. “Osamu is right, you are sucking. Like I said, you’re sucking because you’re letting that ego of yours blind you.”

Agh, jeez. Here comes the lecture!

“You’re talented and incredibly skilled, Atsumu,” Kita said gently, again, as if it was most obvious thing in the world. “You’re an amazing setter and your serves are quite the challenge for any team against us. You have the skills and intellect to back up the match so why fuss when you miss? Why get angry when everything is not 100%?” 

Well…

That was unexpected for sure. 

Osamu even looks like a little surprise. His eyes are just the touch wider and its only for a moment but as much as he has a love-hate relationship with him, he knows him better than anyone ever could. They’re twins after all. 

As for Atsumu, he wasn’t sure how he was feeling. 

His face felt like it was burning beyond belief and his palms felt sweaty. Maybe it was because he’s exhausted from the game. He has been putting out more than normal. He probably didn’t stretch enough before the game, there’s no other reason he should be this stiff, why his breath was stilling in chest as he gazed on. 

“Oh, cat got your tongue?” Suna said from behind them, making Atsumu’s heart rate reach an all-time high. He won’t let him know that though! He’ll never let him live it down. 

“Aren’t we based on foxes though?” Kita asked nonchalantly. 

The high-pitched whine of the whistle was heard loudly all across the gym, signaling that players were to be back on the court. The time out was over, quick as they started every time. This one felt different though, like it would stick with him. 

As Atsumu tched in annoyance and turned to follow the rest back into their rotation, Kita went to say something else.

“I’ll be watching you.”

He’s not nervous when it comes to volleyball. He knows his serves is good. He knows he can set great shots. He’s worked hard when it comes to his and his brother’s quick. 

His heart is beating against his chest wildly and his breath is a little shorter than normal after a time out. 

That’s all Kita needed to say. He always knows what to say and he doesn’t hide anything from anyone. He’s always honest and blunt but not to the point being rude or insensitive. He doesn’t sugarcoat you but he won’t break you either. It’s why he’s the Captain. 

That’s why Atsumu can trust his words. He doesn’t feed into his ego and he never jabs at him. He just says his opinion and those words always manage to calm him, no matter who they’re up against. 

He glanced over at Osamu, thinking about the next play. This could probably be a good chance to practice their quick. The team that they were up against were pretty fast and had strong blocks, it would be a good chance to see how well it would prove itself. 

Alright, time to do. Taking in a breath and breathing it out, closing his fist tightly. He looked onward with the ball in hand and stepped forward, ready to strike. 

He could feel Kita’s eyes on him the entire time, unwavering in its profound gaze. 

* * *

“Ya actually got back on yer game today,” Osamu comments as they’re preparing to leave. Atsumu almost feels insulted, as if he wouldn’t! Who does he take him for? 

“What?! Did ya doubt me?” Atsumu growled, glaring at the wing spiker. 

“Yah.” God, Atsumu wanted to deck right then and there. “But ya pulled back, good job I guess.”

‘I guess?!’ Atsumu hollered in his head. He was so going hearing it when he got home! He didn’t want Aran scolding them again. ‘...wait, did he just compliment ME?!’

“Kita-san is good at picking ya back up, huh…” Osamu ponders as he sits down on the stone step of the doorway. He always took too long to get finished. He could be so annoying at times. Atsumu tapped the tip of his foot impatiently. “I guess ya must really like him.”

Something went through his spine. It was like a shudder of sorts you got when you were really sick. He almost felt cornered by the throwaway comment. But why? It wasn’t like that was a lie.

“He’s just our Captain, we’re supposed to listen right?” Atsumu nearly stammered, hoping Osamu didn’t notice the radiating heat on his face. He wish he could shove his face in his hands and hide under the heavy quilt messily thrown over him at home. But god, his stupid twin takes forever to leave!

“So he’s just yer Captain? He seemed to really help ya, more than I did. I thought ya always liked my bluntness. You used to say it helped me, but he did a better job than I did,” Osamu sounded curious, like he was trying to get Atsumu to say more. “His words really seem to mean more to ya...yer’ve got to like him a lot, don’t ya? Just somethin’ I’ve been thinkin’ about ever since earlier. Ya got a soft spot for Kita-san from where I’m sittin’.” 

A soft spot…

He’s a boring guy when it comes down to it. He doesn’t try anything dangerous. He does what needs to be done. He takes care of his health dutifully, practices regularly, and keeps his grades stable. He’s the Captain, but he’s not a regular. He still gives his best to the team, in his own way. 

That makes him all the more special. He doesn’t risk his health and he knows his limits well so he doesn’t push them more than reasonable. He cares not only about his health but the others as well, going so far to force them to take care of their health sometimes. He cares for others and he respects himself. He understands the regulars on the team are there for a reason and he isn’t at all jealous or envious of it. He respects those who are on the court longer than he is but still understands to have pride in himself. 

It’s almost as if...

A panic in his chest was overwhelming him. Despite wiping that gross sweat off his body earlier before changing into his school uniform, he finds the palms of his hands growing sweaty again. He wipes them on the front of his dark slacks. He shakes his head, what a stupid thought!

There’s a small crack of light spilling out that he overlooks. The whining of the metal bolts of the door completely pass his ears. 

“Yer wrong, ‘Samu!” He feels defensive. His shoulders have jumped high, he feels so tense. It’s unlike how he normally is. He has better control over his body than this, he knows he does! This is all his stupid brother’s fault for suggesting it. “I don’t like Kita-san, not at all!”

“‘Tsumu…” Osamu says gently, his eyes going a little wide. Unlike last time, they don’t fade a moment’s notice. They stay the same. Is he that surprised? He shouldn’t have said something so stupid to him, he should know better than - 

“Miya-san.” There’s a cold voice behind him and when he turns his head, he sees Kita behind him. The door is open and the key is loosely hanging off of his index finger has he holds the heavy door open with one arm with his fingers gently around knee pads for the other. The lights flick off and the door shuts as he moves forward, completely bypassing Atsumu. He bends down and hands the pads to Osamu who blinks silently. For once in his life, Osamu is dumbfounded and left without anything to say back. “You left your pads again. Please try and remember to take them with you after you change, okay?”

“Right, I’m sorry for the trouble,” Osamu apologizes, his reaction time undoubtedly slowed down. Atsumu doesn’t even know if he’s breathing himself. Everything seems like a blur passing him by. 

“Just keep it in mind for next time and we’re good, alright?” With Osamu’s nod of agreement, Kita walks past them and down stairs, away from the gym, away from the them. 

It’s just a back. Every person has one. 

But he’s never seen it look so tense when it comes to Kita before. 

“Kita-san, hold up!” He hollers, nearly tripping himself as he bundles down the small stone staircase. “Wait, about what ya heard, that -”

“It’s getting quite late.” Kita turns to face him. He can’t read that expression. Kita is the worst when it comes to trying to figure out what he’s thinking, even worse than Suna. Atsumu definitely can’t see anything behind the thin line of his mouth and his strong unmoving gaze that holds nothing to see. “And dark too, you two need to hurry home. You guys stay too late, you need to take better care of your bodies. You need proper rest you know, make sure to eat something nice and balanced when you get home, okay?”

“Y-yes I will but -” Atsumu flounders. He doesn’t know what to say. What can he say? He sounded like a total douche just then! 

“No buts about it,” Kita smiles. He doesn’t like that look on him. “You’re never going to end up being the ace anytime soon if you aren’t at peak condition you know? Hurry on now.”

And just like that, with his back turned to face Atsumu once again, he has a sickening feeling he messed up. Badly. 

He blames everything on Osamu Miya, his stupid noisy twin. 

* * *

“‘Tsumu, you’re glaring at ‘Samu again,” His mother called out to him, sighing. “What did you do to fight again about this time?”

“I just said his serves sucked today and they did.” Osamu shrugged, clear as ever. The damn bastard, his bad mood was all his fault!

“That’s NOT it and ya know it!”

“Ya just kept telling me, ‘I hate ya, ya rice freak!’ on the way back,” Osamu mumbled, circling the plate to gather up the risotto that he had helped himself up to selfishly. Atsumu reached over and stole the tuna from his plate bitterly. “Hey, that’s my food! Ya already ate yer tuna!”

“You boys,” Their mother chuckled, grinning as usual as she stood. “I’ll get you some more tuna, okay? So please try and sort this out you two.”

“Tch.” Atsumu growled as his mother walked away, going back to the kitchen for more food for the both of them. He’s not the one who started this.

“What are yer mad for, piss hair?” Osamu said, reaching over and stealing a scoop of risotto from Atsumu’s plate.

“Hey, that’s my food, grandpa!” 

“Yer just mad my hair looks cooler.”

“It does not, I’m more popular! Yer always stuck sulkin’ with Suna behind my glory.”

“I’m not the one deflectin’ here, Atsu.”

Atsumu jolted lightly, his eyes widening. Osamu is way too direct for his own good. “I’m not deflectin’, I’m just mad at you!”

“For what?” Osamu frowned, though when isn’t he? “I didn’t do nothin’.”

“Ya made Kita-san mad at me!”

“What?  _ That _ ?”

“What do you mean ‘that’?! This is life or death here!” 

Osamu rolled his eyes. “You’re dumb. I didn’t do nothin’, you said it dumbass. What were ya even gettin’ so worked up about? I just said you liked him. What’s so bad about that?”

“Have ya heard yourself?!”

“What, did ya think I meant love?” Osamu deadpanned, blinking. Atsumu felt his face turn red the moment that question registered in his head. “Ya idiot, I meant as friends.”

“Ya were pushin’ it, I - I was just confused by your wordin’! Y - ya - “

“You’re stutterin’ way too much for a guy who doesn’t like guys.” Osamu rolled his eyes, eating the last of his risotto on his plate. “Pa’s gonna be home soon. Wanna play that one game again?”

“Hey, don’t just say that and walk away!”

“Oh, do you not want more tuna, Osamu?” Their mom walked back into the kitchen with a plate of tuna rolls. 

“No, I’m good. Thanks Ma, I’m gonna wait for Pa on the porch.” Osamu picked up his used dishes and walked to the kitchen, past her. “You can give mine to the rat. Should lighten up his grouchy mood.”

“You’re the one with the attitude here, grandpa!”

“‘Tsumu, no yelling! You know I use hearing aids, you can’t be screamin’ like that at home!” 

Atsumu gritted his teeth with his hands on his lap as his mother handed him two servings of tuna rolls. Much as he wanted to make Osamu regret his prodding from earlier, he bit into every single one of the tuna rolls, trying to erase what Osamu said from his mind. He didn’t like how it was swirling in his head like a storm of a broken down house, tearing at him mercilessly. 

Why did it matter to him so much?

Kita was just his Captain. He was just another student. Another wing spiker. Someone he could make bend to his will on the court. Another person on the team. Someone who could score. That’s all he is.

So why is he so fucking pissed that Kita won’t look his way? He hasn’t glanced once this way. Atsumu Miya is not prone to overthinking! Kita is WAY too obvious! Suna is always looking for ways to embarrass the Captain, well, here’s one right now! Grab that stupid joke camera of yours and snapshot it right now!

“Yer serves suck again, piss hair,” Osamu repeated, just like he said five minutes ago, annoyingly. Maybe he can get away with snapping his twin’s neck. But if he murdered him in front of everything, there would be too many witnesses. He wouldn’t be able to play volleyball again. 

“Ya don’t need to remind me! I know that much ya - ya moron!” Atsumu huffed, glaring at Osamu. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew it was probably from the practice, but it felt like there was this unbelievable weight more on him than usual. It was like when you were the reason the match lost, that lingering stress that clutches to every part of you. 

Why the hell is he feeling that way? 

Is it just because Kita won’t look at him? Why does it matter so much?

“Maybe if you’d stop looking at Kita so much, you would start improving Miya-san.” Aran approached the two, bottle water in each hand for both of them. Begrudgingly, Atsumu accepted the water, gulping it down. 

“I am NOT staring!” 

“Ya are too.” 

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not - !”

“This again you two?” Kita spoke from beside Aran, handing him a water bottle. “You forgot yours.”

He stared at Kita, the little thank you from Aran was just background noise as the annoyance in his body flooded him like the sea on sand. What was with him? Sure, Atsumu said something probably mean but he tried to talk to him! He wouldn’t let him! 

‘Just look at me already!’ Atsumu shouted in his head, demanding Kita’s eyes to land on him. 

“‘Tsumu, yer aura is really scary right now.” Osamu slapped him on the back, leaving a light sting on pain in its wake.

“Ya ass!” Atsumu jolted, immediately sliding away from his brother with a look of betrayal present in his eyes. 

“Are you two done then?” Kita said, as he gingerly wiped the towel over himself with his eyes downcast to the floor. “It would be a waste to practice and only end up with failures. You don’t want to seem like fools in the Spring Nationals.”

“Eep!” Atsumu stiffened beside his brother. While the other said nodded and went to grab the ball that was unmoving at the floor against the wall. 

“Kita-san, what do ya think its best to practice then?” Osamu approached the Captain, looking down seriously. 

Of course Kita looked at him, but not Atsumu?!

It’s the rice freak’s fault anyways! What the hell?!

“Perhaps some blocks?” Kita considered, thinking. “You could try setting too. It might be needed in a match and Miya-san doesn’t look like he’s going to be much help today, Osamu.” 

‘Miya-san?!’

Even Osamu looks taken back but that damn bastards just nods and agrees with him! “Alright, then could ya help me? With setting. I should practice with everyone right? Ya are a wing spiker…”

“Yeah, it’s for the best. Let’s get a start on that then.” Kita smiled - he freaking smiled - at Osamu and walked towards the net. 

Osamu was showing off! He had to be! That damned bastard!

Aran, quick as ever, placed a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder and nodded somberly. “Perhaps if you calm down and get your serves together, Kita will let you practice your sets with him.”

“My sets are fine the way they are! I wasn’t awarded Best Setter for nothin’!”

“Yes, yes.”

* * *

“That’s good work, ‘Samu. Your sets are great. I’m sure with practice and time, you’ll become an even better one,” Kita compliments Osamu, pissing Atsumu off even more. He can’t seem to get his serves or sets right at all today. He can’t calm down no matter how he is told to do so! 

It wouldn’t be so bad if Kita would just look at him, damn him! 

“Piss hair, stop glaring at me.” Osamu approaches him, putting the ball into the basket against the wall. “Ya act like I’m making a move on yer girlfriend or somethin’.”

“I am not!”

“Ya are too!”

“Am not!”

“Ya are too!”

“I would never!”

“Ya’ve done it the entire time since practice started!”

“No I haven't!”

“Yes ya have!”

“Nuh - !”

“Can you two call it a break already and hit the showers so you can change? The bickering with you two is never-ending. How are you guys ever civil on the court?” Kita chuckled, shaking his head as he walked past them.

“K-Kita-san!” Atsumu yelled without thinking. The frustration and annoyance ws building up! He couldn’t take this anymore.

God, why was this getting to him so much? It wasn’t like this was the first time he had ever been ignored by someone. Osamu does it all the time! Suna does it too! 

_ “You’re stuttering way too much for a guy who doesn’t like guys.” _

“Yes?”

“C - Could I speak to ya after you change?”

He still wasn’t looking at him, right past him.

“Sure.”

That was something. He could start with that, he could -

Wait a minute, what was he going to say? Was he just going to say it was a ‘heat of the moment’ thing? Or say Osamu was being a dick again? Kita would see right past that!

...but why? What else would he see? It’s the truth!

Isn’t it? There shouldn’t be anything beneath the surface. 

“‘Tsumu, stop bitin’ yer lip.” Osamu bumped shoulders with them, nearly knocking him off the ground. “You thinkin’ is scary.”

“Huh?! What is that suppose to mean you rice - !” As he got his balance back and avoided looking like a total fool, he noticed the serious look on Osamu’s face. He always looked like that but there was something different about him, something that made Atsumu think, ‘oh, he’s for real here’. Maybe it was a twin thing, he’s not sure. It’s just always been like that with them. 

“What’s wrong?” Osamu was the one to ask it this time, falling on the floor against the wall as he opened the cap to his water bottle. Atsumu raised a brow, curious. He bent down besides him, looking at him carefully.

“Why do ya care?”

“Besides the fact it affects the game?”

“So ya just care because of that?”

“Of course not,” Osamu said honestly as he locked his calm eyes with Atsumu. It calmed Atsumu to his core. Yeah, they got each other. Whether it was a twin thing or not, it didn’t matter. 

“I feel weird about what ya said…” 

“About you oglin’ Kita-san?”

“I was not - ugh, no that’s wasting precious time before I have to talk to him!” Atsumu growled in frustration. “Come on man!”

“Did ya ever stop to ask why what I said mattered to you so much, you moron?” Osamu huffed, annoyed. “Did you ever consider for a second why you freaked out after assumin’ I meant romantically?”

What he felt...why did he freak? Why didn’t he just tell Osamu to shut up like usual? Why didn’t he just blow it off and roll his eyes like usual? Why didn’t he do those things? 

Why wasn’t he annoyed? Why wasn’t he laughing at the notion of the idea? Why didn’t he feel confusion for Osamu considering that? Why did he feel called out? Why did he feel like he had been caught with pants down? 

Why, why, why did he - 

“Do you  _ actually  _ like Kita-san?”

Oh. 

That stupid heat was returning to his face and he knew it wasn’t from the extensive practice. Osamu knew, by the way he was staring at his cheeks. Tha stupid blush…

All because of Kita Shinsuke.

When did he...how did it end up like this? When did it change? 

“Fuck.”

Osamu laughed at that, throwing his head back with a stupid grin. That made his face go hotter. 

“Shuddup, would ya?!” He shoved Osamu who continued to laugh and shake his head. 

“Yer seriously one trickery case, piss hair!” Osamu shoved Atsumu off his balance and he found himself scrambled on the floor. 

“Look, I know it’s weird okay!” Atsumu stuttered, “I - I -!”

“Don’t be dumb,” Osamu quieted down. “‘Course it isn’t.”

“Huh?” 

“I don’t think so anyway...I’d be a hypocrite if I did.” 

“Wait - ya -!”

The shower door slammed shut and Kita stepped out freshly cleaned and dressed. He looked...beautiful. Flawless. 

God, he sounded like a cliche girl!

“Well, go get ‘em tiger.” Osamu slapped Atsumu on the head instead of the back like usual.

“Ouch!” 

“Are you two fighting again? Aren’t you two gonna go change?”

As Atsumu was about to stutter out a lie, Osamu responded cooly, “I am. Atsumu is gonna go home like that. I’m not gonna stick around and watch ya scold him though.”

As just like that Osamu was up on his feet and walking towards the shower. Damn him!

“You...wanted to talk?” Kita said softly, looking down at the floor. “He’s right, I should scold you. You should at least dry off, otherwise you’ll get a cold.”

“I-I know.” Atsumu jumped up from the floor, feeling his face heating up. “Outside? This w-won’t take long.”

“Okay,” Kita looked onward, stepping past the big metal doors. The same ones as last night that gave him so much trouble. Once outside, they fall silent. The dark shadow overlaying them as the gentle light of the moon shines on the unkept grass. It shines beautifully on Kita’s face, showing the gentle curve of his jaw and the soft expression on his face.

Atsumu breathed in but he knew what he needed to say. 

“Could ya please look at me Kita-san! You haven’t all day!” Atsumu asks, clenching his fist at the reminder of the torture he had suffered all day.

“That’s not true…” Kita said frowning. 

“It is! Ya still aren’t looking at me, Captain!” 

Like an angel, Kita looked him in the eyes. Atsumu fell speechless. 

His expression was calm and relaxed despite the tenseness of his shoulders. His eyes are shining brightly with the moonlight pressing itself onto him despite his cold expression. He’s heard people call Kita robot or cold-hearted before, but when he’s close up like this, looking into those same eyes, he couldn’t disagree more. He was so beautiful, the softness of the blue made him look so intoxicating. Atsumu wanted to grab onto him and never let him go, just hold him close because he looked so pretty like that.

“Well?”

“I - I!” Atsumu blushed again, his shoulders jumping. “I, I wanted to say I’m sorry about last night...I said somethin’ I shouldn’t have.”

Kita looked to the side. “It’s fine, I know you don’t really have any interest in me. Your heart is set on volleyball right? Aren’t you aiming for the Japan Youth League?”

‘I never told you that…’ Atsumu felt his heart stutter. Oh no. 

“Yer wrong!” 

“You’re not?”

“No - no, I am!” Atsumu felt like such a girl! Why couldn’t he just get this out? “I just...have an interest in ya.”

“What?” Kita said, he sounded unbelievably surprised. He looked cute like that.

“I said that...because I was confused. I - i didn’t know I liked ya, Osamu made me realized that I do.” Atsumu blushed, he’s the one staring down at his feet now. “I felt like I had been called out and I didn’t know what to say so I -.”

“Responded like an idiot?” Kita said but the corner of his lips were up. He was grinning. Why? 

“Yeah…” Atsumu nodded, “I’m sorry, Kita-san. I’m sure this isn’t what you want to hear...I value your leadership. I comp - !”

“What?” Kita cut him off, cocking his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I want to hear it?”

“I...I don’t know if ya - “

  
  
  


“I thought my feelings were obvious, I didn’t try and hide it.” Kita said softly, gazing up at Atsumu. His heart was beating hard against his chest again and the nerves in his stomach was ruining him. Gah, he just wanted to be cool for once in front of him! Couldn’t he just have this one solid from the universe? 

“Not really, yer hard to read Kita-san.” Atsumu looked down at their feet to avoid further embarrassing himself. Aah, Osamu was going to have a field day with this once he finds out! He never thought he would act like such a shy girl.

“I am?” 

“Yeah.” Atsumu started tracing the sharp ends of the untamed grass outside. It’s been a while since they had cut it, huh? “Ya have this cool aura around ya, Captain, like ya got everythin’ under control. Y’know what’s gonna happen when it happens and nothing can phase you.”

There were warm, soft hands slipping their way along his jawline and cupped his burning cheeks. Moving his gaze from the green field to Kita’s glossy eyes, he felt himself become trapped. He felt like he couldn’t look away, he was always so serious and determined. 

“You phase me, Atsu.” Kita smiled softly, the soft touch of the sunlight shining delicately on his skin, peering just a tad over so the golden rays could make his warm brown eyes look even more dazzling than usual. The use of a shortened version of his name should make him annoyed or ticked off but instead felt the feelings of fondness and warmth fill every inch of his being. 

If it was coming from Kita’s mouth, then yeah, he didn’t mind it. 

“Do I?” Atsumu mumbled, his voice muted in the wake of his admiration for his captain. 

Kita shook his head and lifted his chin, smirking up at him. “Everyday you work so hard, to the point of getting yourself sick. I hate when you overwork yourself even though I know you’re just pushing yourself so both you and the team can get better. I know you’ll do great things, Atsumu. Whenever you do a great serve or the setters blow past the blockers, the face you make is so perfect. You’re just so proud of yourself, even if you’re a bit of an egoist, and I can’t help but love it, alongside every part of you.”

Once again, Atsumu was left speechless by Kita’s kind words. 

“Do ya really mean that, Kita-san?”

“Kita, just Kita.” The wing spiker smiled wider. His thumb was gently caressing his cheekbone, making Atsumu’s stomach flutter widely. “I do. I really do love you.”

Kita liked him. Kita loved him. Kita wanted him, here and now. Despite everything that happened because he was too scared to admit not only is interest in men but in his Captain. 

“Could I show you?” He asked, his cheeks blushing a faint pink. It was so cute. Atsumu wanted to forever burn that image into his mind. He never wanted to forget it. 

Atsumu nodded, curious of where this would go. 

Kita’s hands slipped his hands down from his cheeks to his shoulders, spreading his generous warmth down Atsumu’s spine. Before he could really freak out about the closeness as Kita leaned up, pressing himself closer into Atsumu’s personal space until slightly chapped lips pressed against his own. It was a simple kiss. It was only a peck. 

But Atsumu felt like he was on top of the world as he reached out, grabbing onto Kita’s biceps. He was holding him, he was finally doing it. It felt so nice and it felt so right. 

“Kita,” Atsumu blushed, bumping their foreheads together. “Will ya go out with me?”

Kita let out a giggle, his grin wide as he answered. “Is the sky blue, Atsu?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then I think you know my answer.”

This time around, he was the one who leaned forward and kissed Kita. Holding his face gently as he could, his fingertips brushing against the dark tips of his soft hair. 


End file.
